


Fight Nite

by lady_krysis (saekhwa)



Category: Yu Yu Hakusho
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Asian Character, Canon - Anime, Character of Color, M/M, POV Character of Color
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-26
Updated: 2005-05-26
Packaged: 2017-10-03 14:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saekhwa/pseuds/lady_krysis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yusuke doesn't want to go to Kuwabara's match; Kurama convinces him that he should; Yusuke refuses to speak to Kurama for the remainder of the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fight Nite

"Why do we have to go at all, Kurama?" Yusuke scowls in his chair as he watches Kurama adjust his tie. "Can't we just spend the night here, just the two of us?"

"What kind of friends would we be if we didn't support Kuwabara at this critical moment?"

"The idiot might have another moment."

Kurama turns from the mirror and smiles at Yusuke, his gaze following the tight curve of his lips, the way he crosses his arms in that stubborn way indicating he isn't going to move from his opinion.

Kurama kneels in front of Yusuke, putting his hand lightly on Yusuke's knee. "Yusuke, you know he wants us to be there for him."

"I still think it's a stupid idea."

"I remember you were known for your stupid ideas."

Yusuke's eyes grow wide and his jaw drops. "I can't believe you!" He swats Kurama's hand away and hunches in on himself even more.

"You know I'm only teasing." Kurama stands, still smiling. "We won't even visit afterward. We'll come straight home, and I'll fix you dinner and run you a hot bath. Maybe then I'll cool that temper of yours."

Yusuke's lower lip twitches, and Kurama knows the images sparking through Yusuke's thoughts of them in a bath, Kurama's hands massaging his shoulders, stroking his back and his thighs.

"Fine. But I'm not talking to you at all while we're there."

Kurama never lost his smile, even when Yusuke kept to his word and refused to outright acknowledge Kurama or respond to him. While Botan and Keiko keep glancing at each other and between the two men, Kurama just keeps smiling, knowing this isn't a serious fight or even a fight at all. Watching Yusuke in the corner, he never expresses how he finds the silent treatment cute, especially when Yusuke almost slips. And sometimes, Kurama likes to push the boundaries.

Even though Yusuke isn't talking to him, they sit next to each other. The lights in the audience dim as the ring is illuminated, and Botan cheers for Kuwabara even before the fight has begun. With the world saved and the balance restored, it's been too peaceful for the group. Yusuke thought it was stupid that Kuwabara took up kickboxing, and Hiei found the idea quaint for the buffoon. Kurama just smiled and told Kuwabara he would be there for his first fight to show support.

So now, with that same smile fixed on his lips, Kurama gently rests his hand on Yusuke's thigh, giving it a tender squeeze. Yusuke swats it away and scowls even more as Kuwabara stumbles from a kick to the side of his head. And so Kurama trails his fingers higher, grazing his fingertips over Yusuke's groin. Before Yusuke can swat his hand away, he folds his hands in his lap and watches Kuwabara's fight.

"Did you see me?" Kuwabara asks just as the two head for the door.

"How could we miss you?" Hiei eyes the door indifferently. "You were the one bleeding all over the ring."

"I was winning!"

"If winning means being unconscious."

Of course, Kuwabara lunges for Hiei and Botan steps between the two of them, staring at Yusuke and Kurama for assistance.

"You big lug, you didn't do a bad job," Yusuke says, shoving his hands in his pockets. "You still need a lot of work before you can beat me though."

"I'll beat you one day, Yusuke Urameshi." And Kuwabara poses with that distant look in his eyes. "Just you wait. So don't go dyin' on me any time soon."

When Kuwabara turns to Kurama, Kurama notices Yusuke edging toward the door before simply walking out.

"So what did you think of my moves, Kurama. They were lightning quick, weren't they?" Kuwabara flexes his muscles and grins. "I'm so glad you and Yusuke could make it. It really means a lot to me."

Kurama maintains his smile. "I told you we would come to support you, Kuwabara. It was a good fight, and you did supremely well against your opponent."

Kuwabara only flexes more as Hiei sneers. "Don't pamper him, Kurama. His opponent wasn't much of one anyway … ." And as Hiei continues with his sneering remarks, Kurama slips away just as Kuwabara lunges for Hiei once again.

He steps outside, inhaling the fresh summer air, knowing Yusuke is to his left with that scent of bloody fights and coconut on his skin.

They walk together toward the car, and Kurama glances at the sky. "So what would you like me to cook you for dinner, Yusuke?"

Yusuke remains silent, following Kurama's gaze, hands still in his pocket.

"You have to talk to me some time, Yusuke."

They reach the car, and Yusuke opens the door for Kurama. He puts his hand on Kurama's knee just as Kurama sits down, one hand still in his pocket.

"I saw this and thought of you," Yusuke says softly. He pulls out a moonstone pendant, their names engraved in the smooth stone.

"Yusuke," Kurama whispers, his fingers slipping over the silver chain. "Thank you, Yusuke."

Yusuke grins and leans down for his expected kiss. He pauses before their lips meet. "Now don't get all mushy on me. I see everything and think of you."


End file.
